Les As dansent autour du Roi
by Taranis K
Summary: [UA] Le Roi des Pirates, maître de la ville souterraine, a disparu il y a presque un an. Prétendu mort par les rumeurs, voilà que son nom refait surface alors que les As, ses fidèles lieutenants, agissent dans l'ombre pour préparer son retour sur la scène.
1. As de Trèfle

_Heya !_

 _OS écrit dans le cadre du topic_ Le Chat à Neuf Queues _du_ _**Forum de Tous les Périls**._

 _Le fouet en question, établi par_ Phoenix penna : Point - Poussière - Goupille - Printemps - Conseil - Sonner - Condamné - Adieu - Plaisir - Trèfle. _J'ai réussi à tous les utiliser, même si c'était mal parti au départ (entre goupille et trèfle, j'étais servie)._

 _Même si c'est un UA, possible risque d'OOC, j'ai une vision bien particulière de certains personnages._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Les As dansent autour du Roi**

– As de Trèfle –

* * *

Le glas **sonne**. L'appel du gardien te tire de tes pensées. Tu soupires alors que sa matraque martèle les barreaux de ta cellule. Tu grinces des dents face à cette tranquillité durement acquise qui s'enfuit. Tu aimerais conserver ce calme encore quelques minutes, mais il continue d'aboyer. Il t'ordonne de bouger tes miches de ta couchette et de le rejoindre rapidement.

Tu lèves la tête vers lui, tu l'observes. Smoker te fusille du regard, serrant entre ses dents ses cigares. Tu lui adresses un sourire moqueur comme tu en as l'habitude. Cela ne l'agace plus, mais tu supposes aussi qu'il a appris à ne plus réagir.

Tu ne lui en veux pas de s'impatienter autant. Dehors, le **printemps** bat sous plein. Il aurait plutôt désiré passer sa journée avec sa femme pour profiter du soleil, au lieu de devoir accompagner un criminel jusqu'au tribunal. Tu le comprends. Cette tâche ingrate ne procure aucun **plaisir** , encore moins lorsque le jugement s'annonce des plus prévisibles.

Tu ne te fais pas d'illusion. Tu sais parfaitement avoir scellé ton sort. Tu t'amuses à imaginer le discours du juge qui prononce ta sentence inéluctable. Tu n'éprouves aucune peur. Au contraire, tu te sens incroyablement léger, prêt à escalader des montagnes.

Tu te redresses sur ta couchette, tu t'étires. Smoker râle, mais il n'insiste pas. Finalement, il te laisse apprécier ces derniers instants. T'en empêcher ne le fera pas rentrer plus tôt.

Ton partenaire et camarade de cellule te sourit. Il te tend la main tu la serres. Vous ne prononcez pas ce mot idiot, **adieu**. D'ici quelques jours, vous vous retrouverez dans la même prison. Avant même de franchir le **point** de non-retour, vous saviez que vous finiriez à Impel Down. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

– Je pars devant, m'en veux pas Sanji.

– T'inquiète. J'te laisserai pas prendre la poussière à Impel Down.

À cette lueur mesquine que tu lis dans ces yeux, tu devines que Sanji prévoit déjà de corrompre des gardes pour accélérer son propre procès. Tu manques de rire. Encore maintenant, vous courrez au-devant de la mort sans vous soucier des conséquences. Rien ne vous déroutera de votre objectif. Même dans la pire prison du pays, vous trouverez toujours le moyen de clamer haut et fort vos idéaux.

Sur un dernier regard entendu, tu finis par rejoindre Smoker qui t'attend toujours. Vérifiant tes menottes, il te pousse ensuite dans le couloir, une main ferme posée sur ton épaule. Il préfère prévenir toute tentative de fuite.

Silencieusement, il te conduit vers la sortie. La lumière déclinante du soleil ne t'agresse pas les yeux mais celle des flashs des appareils photos te dérange. Pourtant, tu souris, tu t'assures d'adopter une posture fière. Tu descends les escaliers du parvis avec aplomb. Les questions des journalistes t'assaillent, mais tu les ignores. Hina, une policière que tu n'as cessé de charrier depuis ta mise en examen, les force à s'éloigner. Tu ne feras aucune déclaration à la presse.

Amusé par ces investigateurs qui essaient de décrocher un scoop, tu montes dans la voiture de fonction qui t'amènera au tribunal. Tu leur accordes un énième sourire, à la fois fier et victorieux.

Retenez bien cette image, celle du grand Usopp qui affronte son destin sans peur.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Tout autour de toi, tu entends des murmures qui te font rire intérieurement. Tu perçois leur étonnement, leurs craintes, aussi leur colère. Beaucoup te haïssent pour tes actes. Ils ne prennent pas le temps de découvrir tes raisons. Ils te jugent sans te connaître, au nom de leur justice divine. Alors tu les observes un à un, avec un sourire qui les insulte ouvertement. À tes yeux, tu fais face à une belle brochette d'idiots.

Certains ne comprennent pas. L'incrédulité dans leur regard ne t'échappe pas. Tu te tiens à la barre des accusés sans fléchir, peu soucieux des crimes dont on accable. Tu les avoues, tu n'en nies aucun. Tu as fait le choix de te dispenser d'avocat. Tu assures toi-même ta défense.

Les jurés s'interrogent sur cette décision audacieuse. L'incompréhension parcourt leurs traits, et cela s'est renforcé lorsque tu as commencé à raconter. Sans détour ni censure, tu expliques tes actes. Tu t'amuses des regards choqués.

Tu dévoiles la création de tes plans, leur mise en œuvre. Comment tu as ôté la **goupille** de cette grenade avant de la jeter sur les membres du **Conseil** du gouvernement qui sortaient de réunion. Les vidéos des caméras de surveillance parlent d'elles-mêmes, mais assister aux mines déconfites du tribunal est un spectacle qui vaut le détour. Tu te plais à détailler tes faits et gestes en prenant soin de ne rien omettre.

Sengoku, qui préside la séance, ne pipe mot. Ton calme et cet éternel sourire qui ne te lâche pas l'ont choqué. À côté de lui, Akainu bouille de rage. Il rêve de te tuer sur le champ. Il l'aurait fait lors de ton arrestation si Aokiji n'avait pas été présent. Sans témoin, il aurait pu prétendre que tu avais résisté, l'obligeant à t'abattre avant que tu ne deviennes une menace. Pour lui, la sentence dont tu écoperas sera toujours trop légère. Tu devines en lui un fervent partisan de la peine de mort pour les criminels de ton genre.

– … Pourquoi ?

Tu arques un sourcil, étonné. _Pourquoi quoi ?_ as-tu envie de répondre à Sengoku qui semble perdu dans le flot de tes confessions. Tu croises alors son regard que tu soutiens avec force. Tu essaies de lire dans ses yeux la question complète qu'il ne parvient pas à formuler.

Tu perds ton sourire pour arborer une expression sérieuse. Sa demande touche tes convictions profondes. Tu refuses d'en rire.

– Vous posez la mauvaise question.

Son incompréhension te frappe de plein fouet. Il ignore où tu veux en venir. Son doute se braque sur toi : as-tu bien compris ce qu'il sous-entend ait ? Tu repousses cette possible erreur d'un revers de main. Tu sais avoir raison. C'est toujours comme ça.

– Pardon ?

– Vous me demandez pourquoi ces personnes sont mortes mais vous ne vous intéressez pas à mes raisons. Vous cherchez seulement à comprendre pourquoi les gens meurent.

Il ne nie pas. Tellement prévisible. La stupidité humaine t'écœure parfois.

– Oui, les gens meurent. C'est ce qu'ils font. Tous, sans exception. Arrêtez d'être choqué par le sort inéluctable qui nous attend tous.

Les murmures s'intensifient autour de toi. Tu te reprends à sourire. Leurs réactions scandalisées ne t'atteignent pas. Sengoku bafouille des mots inaudibles, atterré par ta déclaration.

Le calme se fait soudainement. Toi-même cela te surprend. Tu tournes la tête vers le banc des jurés et tu aperçois une femme à la longue chevelure de jais qui s'est levée. Tenant un calepin dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre, elle t'observe minutieusement. Son sourire s'accentue imperceptiblement.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir décidé de tuer les membres du Conseil ?

Ton amie Robin a profité de l'inattention de Sengoku pour t'interroger sur ce sujet fâcheux, presque tabou pour la police. Quelles sont tes raisons ? Beaucoup pensent qu'elles ne doivent jamais être révélées. Toutes les restrictions imposées à la presse sur cette affaire ne sont pas dues au hasard.

– Le Roi des Pirates n'est pas mort. Il reviendra, soyez-en assurés.

– Vous préparez donc votre retour ?

– Vous ignorez quelle déferlante s'abattra prochainement sur vous.

Des frissons de peur envahissent le tribunal alors que les murmures reprennent de plus belle. Akainu tonne, interdit toute nouvelle question. La censure fait son œuvre. Personne ne parle du Roi des Pirates, ce maître de l'ombre. Disparu depuis presque un an à la suite d'une grande opération de la police, il dirigeait la ville souterraine. Cependant, malgré les ouï-dire, il n'a jamais été exécuté, pas plus qu'il n'a succombé à ses blessures. Il attend son heure, patiemment. Les forces de l'ordre ont détruit une bonne partie de son réseau et il est essentiel de le reconstruire avant de revenir sur le devant de la scène.

Sengoku réclame le silence à plusieurs reprises, peinant à l'obtenir. Il frappe de son marteau, et tu ris intérieurement de ses vaines tentatives. Personne ne peut désormais taire le nom du Roi des Pirates. La rumeur va enfler, se répandre dans les rues. Les journaux auront leurs gros titres pour les semaines à venir. Tu remercies Robin et sa manœuvre finement menée.

– Vous êtes donc **condamné** à purger votre peine à perpétuité dans la prison d'Impel Down. La séance est levée.

Tu te contentes d'hocher la tête devant cette sentence ô combien prévisible. Discrètement, alors que Smoker t'embarque pour te conduire jusqu'à Impel Down, tu échanges un bref regard entendu avec Robin. Elle sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Préserver son anonymat, assurer le bon déroulé du procès de Sanji, suivre vos plans.

Vous préparez dans l'ombre le retour de votre ami et chef, Luffy. Le si célèbre Roi des Pirates. Cette icône de la criminalité et de la liberté. Même en prison, Sanji et toi continuerez à agir dans ce but. Vous convaincrez les autres prisonniers de rallier votre cause. Vous êtes ses fidèles coéquipiers. Jamais vous ne l'abandonnerez.

.

.

oOo

.

.

À peine sur le parvis du tribunal que tu te retrouves assailli de tous les côtés par les journalistes. Smoker et Hina peinent à les repousser pour que tu puisses accéder à la voiture. Tous veulent entendre tes paroles de condamné. Ils espèrent obtenir une déclaration unique. Même un seul mot leur suffirait.

Alors, malgré la poigne de Smoker sur ton épaule, tu souris, un air fourbe qui n'annonce rien de bon pour les jours à venir. Tu les fixes un à un, ménageant ton petit effet.

– Le Roi des Pirates reviendra. Ce n'est pas une promesse. C'est un fait.

Hina t'injurie alors qu'elle te pousse dans la voiture, mais ses insultes sont étouffées par les exclamations des reporters. La porte se referme, et rapidement tu t'éloignes du tribunal, laissant les hommes de la presse avec toutes leurs questions irrésolues.

Personne ne connaît l'identité du Roi des Pirates et de son équipage. Vous vous cachez tous derrière des surnoms afin d'œuvrer à votre guise. Si Sanji est l'As de Carreau, alors tu es l'As de **Trèfle**.

* * *

 _Usopp peut paraître OOC, mais je fais toujours ressortir son alter ego Sogeking. Et puis, quand il s'en donne la peine, il envoie vraiment du lourd, en particulier lorsque la situation concerne la survie de l'équipage._

 _Finalement, ce qui était censé être un simple OS va se transformer en un petit recueil de textes, probablement un par As (on connaît l'identité de l'As de Trèfle et de l'As de Carreau, mais il reste encore ceux de Cœur et de Pique, bien que leur identité soit aisément trouvable)._

 _Aucune date de publication en revanche pour les autres parties._

 _J'espère en tout cas que cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (pour rappel, la review est l'alimentation principale de l'auteur !)._

 _See ya !_


	2. As de Pique

_Heya !_

 _J'ai finalement été rapidement inspirée pour cette nouvelle partie, et j'adresse donc un grand merci à **L.S.** sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée._

 _Autrement, je remercie aussi_ Illheart _pour sa review !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Les As dansent autour du Roi**

– As de Pique –

* * *

– Le Petit Pointilleux –

 _Edition télévisée du 15 mars._

« Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette édition du treize-heures.

 _« Le Roi des Pirates reviendra. Ce n'est pas une promesse. C'est un fait. »_ , voilà ce que proclame Yamaguchi Usopp, aujourd'hui condamné à perpétuité pour le multiple homicide des membres du Conseil gouvernemental.

Il y a presque un an, les forces de police, dirigées par le Commissaire Akainu, ont abattu le réseau de cet homme surnommé « le Roi des Pirates ». Depuis cette opération, ce criminel notoire a disparu et personne n'a jamais entendu parler de lui par la suite.

Notre envoyé spécial Eustass Kid revient sur cet évènement.

 _« Maître incontesté de la ville souterraine, personne n'ignore le nom du Roi des Pirates alors que son identité reste inconnue de tous. Voilà quatre ans qu'il règne sans que ce pouvoir soit menacé par de potentiels concurrents._

 _Épaulé par son fidèle « équipage », les As et les Cavaliers veillent sur leurs affaires et perpétuent leurs trafics sans être inquiétés par la loi. Les forces de l'ordre ont en effet toujours semblé incapables de les arrêter. Malgré leurs opérations, les criminels glissent constamment entre les mailles du filet._

 _Pourtant, dirigée par le Commissaire Akainu, la police réussit enfin un coup de maître presque un an plus tôt. Le réseau du célèbre Roi des Pirates est démantelé, et les arrestations sont nombreuses. À l'origine de ce succès, une immense purge au sein de la police qui a révélé l'existence de plusieurs taupes._

 _Cependant, cette victoire se dévoile en demi-teinte car le capitaine et son équipage demeurent introuvables et leurs identités inconnues. Une fois encore, ils se sont volatilisés. »_

Le Roi des Pirates se serait-il donc fait oublier afin de mieux revenir ? C'est ce qu'avance en tout cas Yamaguchi Usopp, bien que l'enquête n'ait établi aucun lien entre le Roi des Pirates et lui. Les policiers se penchent actuellement sur la question afin d'éclaircir ces dernières zones d'ombre.

Mais d'autres faits viennent corroborer cette déclaration qui a surpris la ville entière. En effet, pas plus tard que cette nuit, le célèbre As de Pique a refait surface, braquant non pas un, mais trois casinos simultanément. Les circonstances restent encore à établir, et selon un communiqué de la police, leurs meilleurs enquêteurs sont déjà sur l'affaire.

Notre envoyé spécial Eustass Kid est actuellement sur place.

Kid, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cette affaire ?

– _Oui, en effet, Rebecca, la signature de l'As de Pique a été retrouvée sur les trois lieux de ce braquage monumental qui n'est pas sans rappeler les exactions du Roi des Pirates._

 _Même si la police ne s'est pas encore avancée sur le sujet, elle privilégie pour l'instant cette piste qui semble la plus plausible. Cependant, le commandant Kizaru rappelle qu'une imitation n'est pas impossible, compte tenu de la renommée de l'As de Pique._

– Kid, mais que sait-on actuellement sur l'As de Pique ?

– _Il est l'un des quatre As du Roi des Pirates, c'est-à-dire l'un de ses quatre plus fidèles vassaux, une personne chargée des missions les plus importantes et les plus périlleuses. Rappelez-vous, il y a trois ans il dérobait le sabre ancestral_ Shuusui _, qui faisait pourtant l'objet d'une protection redoutable. Le voleur renommé Bege Capone s'était frotté à cette sécurité digne des grands films mais avait échoué avant d'être aussitôt arrêté._

 _Cependant, avec l'opération majeure de la police il y a presque un an, les forces de l'ordre ont perdu la trace du criminel. Jusqu'à une date toute récente, l'As de Pique était présumé être « présumé disparu ». Depuis, personne n'est pas sans savoir qu'il n'a jamais démenti que cette présomption présumée n'était pas erronée._

– Merci pour ces précisions, Kid. »

Pour l'instant, l'enquête se poursuit et nous vous transmettrons les moindres avancées dans l'édition du vingt-heures. De toute évidence, jusqu'à une date récente, l'As de Pique vivait absolument ailleurs et … »

* * *

Tu éteins soudainement la télévision. Tu bâilles d'ennui. Tu te demandes pourquoi tu as tenu à regarder les informations. Peut-être pour connaître l'avancée de l'enquête des flics, même s'ils ne t'inquiètes pas vraiment. Tu sais d'avance qu'ils ne parviendront jamais à te retrouver. _Comme s'ils étaient compétents…_

Tu bâilles encore, et tu t'installes un peu mieux sur ton canapé. Tu piquerais bien un somme pour te reposer quelques heures. Tu fermes les yeux, songeant en même temps au saké que tu as récupéré dans la nuit. Définitivement, tu passes une excellente journée.

– Zoorrroooo !

Tu ouvres à peine un œil alors que la porte de ton studio se fait défoncer d'un coup de pied. Tu soupires. Tu râles de ne pas avoir une minute à toi.

La rousse referme comme elle peut l'entrée fracassée avant de s'avancer vers toi, la rage inscrite sur le visage. _Oh oh._ La sorcière est en colère.

– Mais tu t'es pris pour qui, Zoro ! _Danny Ocean_? Bordel, mais t'es complètement taré !

Tu cherches à te rendormir. Cependant, tu es rapidement obligé de cesser de l'ignorer lorsqu'elle te frappe de son poing. Tu grimaces aussitôt, grommelant contre sa douceur inexistante.

– Hé, ça va, t'énerve pas.

– Ne pas m'énerver ? Tu me demandes de ne pas m'énerver ! Par ta faute, toute l'attention est braquée sur nous !

– Non, ça c'est la faute d'Us…

– Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres !

Elle te frappe encore, t'empêchant de terminer ta phrase. Tu t'écartes d'elle, massant ton crâne douloureux. Nami n'a certes pas l'air très forte, mais elle sait porter ses coups. Elle te fusille encore du regard. Tu décides alors de mettre en place une technique qu'Usopp t'a apprise pour la calmer.

– Donc tu veux que je rende le butin ?

– Quoi ? Non ! Jamais ! Mais ça va pas ? Même quand tu as bu tu es plus lucide que ça !

Elle se précipite vers les sacs qui contiennent le butin et elle t'adresse un regard farouche, te défiant de te séparer de tout cet argent. Tu souris, un brin moqueur. Nami ne changera jamais.

– Avec ça, tu pourras redémarrer nos finances. Tout doit être fait pour le retour de Luffy.

– Ah, ça y est, voilà le retour du si loyal As de Pique.

Tu hausses les épaules. La pique ne t'atteint pas et tu laisses couler. Ce n'est que la vérité. Tu donnerais ta vie pour ton capitaine, et ce sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Tu retournes donc t'affaler dans ton canapé.

– Tu crois qu'Usopp et Sanji vont s'en sortir ?

Tu arques un sourcil interrogatif, les bras croisés derrière ta tête. Tu l'enjoins à poursuivre.

– Cet enfoiré de Sengoku va les envoyer à Impel Down.

– Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Et puis cet idiot de cuistot sait toujours s'en sortir.

Leur arrestation est volontaire après tout. Elle fait partie de votre plan pour assurer le retour de votre capitaine, le Roi des Pirates.

– De toute façon, Luffy ne les laissera pas croupir là-bas, ajoutes-tu. Les Cavaliers essaient de le retenir aussi longtemps que nécessaire, mais il veut déjà les tirer de là.

Nami glousse, amusée. Forcément, Luffy est si prévisible. Personne ne touche à ses précieux _nakamas_ , même si cela peut être la base de votre stratégie. Tu plains Franky et Brook qui doivent actuellement rester avec lui pour l'empêcher de foirer toute l'opération. Tu ricanes à cette pensée, même si en contrepartie tu dois faire équipe avec la terrible As de Cœur. Les media la sous-estiment grandement, car ils ignorent la harpie des finances qui se cache derrière ce surnom.

– Usopp a raison tout de même.

Tu l'observes, dubitatif.

– Le monde ignore la déferlante qui va prochainement s'abattre. Robin m'a raconté qu'il a dit ça lors de son procès.

– C'est tout lui, ça. Il va avoir la pétoche dès que son plan part de traviole, mais dès qu'il a le contrôle, il en profite.

– Au moins lui ne s'endort pas n'importe où.

Tu te redresses vivement tout en la fusillant du regard. Tu t'apprêtes à te défendre, mais elle t'en empêche.

– Il ne s'endort pas pendant le braquage de trois casinos. Pas vrai ? Chopper m'a raconté.

– Je ne vois pas où est le problème, rétorques-tu en te levant.

Tu l'ignores et tu attrapes tes affaires au vol alors que tu te diriges vers la porte fracassée. Il faudra que tu songes à la faire remplacer, puis tu réfléchis à l'idée que Nami paye les réparations pour effacer ses torts. Projet risqué, mais tentant. Ce serait jubilatoire de la voir dépenser ses précieux berrys pour toi.

– T'es priée de pas faire ta rapiat dans mon appart'.

Elle te dévisage un instant, désabusée, avant de jeter un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Tu devines sans peines ses pensées : _Ça, un appart ? Plutôt un taudis, oui._ Tu n'en tiens pas compte, et tu quittes ton studio.

.

.

oOo

.

.

 _« Affaire « As de Pique » : toujours aucune avancée dans l'enquête._

 _Cela fait désormais deux jours que l'As de Pique a frappé en braquant non pas un, mais trois casinos simultanément. Volatilisé dans la nature, les forces de l'ordre peinent à retrouver sa trace et n'ont encore aujourd'hui toujours aucune confirmation de son implication dans ce vol de grande ampleur._

 _Les enquêteurs n'ont également fait aucune grande découverte. Impossible de savoir comment le criminel est entré dans les coffres pour ensuite dérober le butin – qui s'élève à plusieurs centaines de millions de berrys_ – _, ni comment il a pu passer inaperçu durant toute la durée du braquage._

 _Cette stagnation inquiète et soulève de nouvelles questions. Et si, finalement, Yamaguchi Usopp, récemment condamné à purger sa peine à perpétuité pour le multiple homicide des membres du Conseil gouvernemental, avait prophétisé l'impensable ? Par ailleurs, son coéquipier Vinsmoke Sanji, qui a écopé de la même peine lors de son procès tenu le lendemain, a également affirmé devant la presse que le Roi des Pirates reviendra prochainement._

 _La police a immédiatement démenti les déclarations des deux criminels, mais rien n'est moins sûr aujourd'hui. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas invalidé l'implication de l'As de Pique dans ce braquage, cette possibilité reste grande ouverte. »_

Avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, tu jettes le journal _Le Petit Pointilleux_ dans une poubelle. Tu enfonces tes mains dans tes poches, continuant ton chemin comme si de rien n'était.

L'As de Pique court toujours.

* * *

 _Pour le nom de famille d'Usopp, je n'avais pas spécialement d'idée, alors j'ai pris le nom de son seiyu dans l'anime. Voilà pour le petit parallèle._

 _Cette partie contient deux références majeures, dont une qui est aisément repérable. Pour la deuxième, je remercie **L.S.**_

 _Initialement, j'avais songé à une interview télévisée pour présenter l'As de Pique (et Kid, journaliste de son état, serait passé pour encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'est) mais compte tenu de l'anonymat du criminel, ce n'était pas possible dans le sens que je voulais. Mais je garde l'idée sous le coude, on reverra ce fameux journal du_ Petit Pointilleux _!_

 _Aucune date de publication en revanche pour les prochaines parties._

 _J'espère en tout cas que cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (pour rappel, la review est l'alimentation principale de l'auteur !)._

 _See ya !_


End file.
